


Islandia dan Liechtenstein

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14887310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Kadangkala, seorang kakak hanya tidak ingin membuat khawatir dan menjadi beban pikir adik-adiknya. Mungkin, Emil hanya perlu berpikir lebih terbuka. Lalu kembali bertanya pelan-pelan kepada Tino— satu-satunya harapan di antara kakak-kakaknya yang barangkali mampu membuka mulut untuk bercerita.





	Islandia dan Liechtenstein

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [09/06] - 07.58 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Emil Steilsson as Iceland  
> Lily Vogel as Liechtenstein

“Aku tidak mau menjadi adik.”

Keluhan itu datang dari Emil yang menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah buku bersampul; setelah berkali-kali menarik napas dalam kemelaratan dan membentur-bentur kepala pada meja penuh kegalauan. Kelakuannya menarik beberapa perhatian orang-orang perpustakaan. Bersyukur karena penjaganya tidak sampai menghampiri karena Lily— yang duduk di sebelahnya mengatakan pada yang lain bahwa mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan nada pelan dan penuh rasa bersalah. Untuk beberapa saat sebelumnya Lily sudah memandangnya penuh khawatir dan tidak mengerti. Tapi dia hanya menanggapinya diam, menepuk bahu laki-laki yang ditutupi _blazer_ dan yang hari itu kebetulan tidak sedang dihinggapi Puffin.

“Kenapa?” Suaranya lembut— selembut perkataan seorang ibu yang membujuk anak untuk tidak bertingkah rewel. Emil menyampingkan kepala; merasa jadi anak kecil betulan. Lily sudah dengar tadi, kan? Soal keluhannya yang enggan menjadi satu-satunya ‘adik kecil’ di keluarganya.

“Aku menyesal jadi adik. Jadi anak bungsu itu tidak enak.” Emil mengatakannya dua kali, Lily tertawa patah ragu memperingati soal Emil yang mengulang perkataan dan menunggu dia sendiri yang meneruskan, “beberapa saat lalu ada masalah antara _Brodir_ Lukas dan Brodir Mathias. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang memberitahuku apa masalah mereka; bahkan Brodir Berwald yang selama ini suka berterus terang memilih diam saat kutanya.”

“— mungkin karena dia juga tidak tahu?” Lily menebak-nebak, sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil dan Emil semakin tampak tidak bersemangat.

Maksudnya; Lily mengerti. Anak bungsu itu banyak suka dukanya. Dianggap yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa meskipun yang lain tahu umur mereka sudah beranjak dewasa dan tidak bisa dikatakan anak-anak lagi. Sudah stigma? Dan memang, kebanyakan anak bungsu itu sedikit manja; cocok buat image mereka-mereka yang setiap berbuat apa-apa perlu arahan dari yang tua-tua. Lily juga anak bungsu— hei, walaupun yah; dia dan kakaknya Basch hanya dua bersaudara.

Kadangkala, seorang kakak hanya tidak ingin membuat khawatir dan menjadi beban pikir adik-adiknya. Menganggap diri mereka bisa lebih menyelesaikan masalah ketimbang mereka yang lebih muda; karena mereka adalah anak yang mendapat ‘peran’ orang dewasanya. Lily paham betul. Sebab Basch selama ini selalu berlagak menjadi pemimpin dalam hidupnya, berdedikasi untuk menjadi penyokong kelangsungan hidupnya sesulit dan seberat apapun. Kakak-kakak Emil juga pasti— begitu, kan?

Si perempuan terkekeh, lalu menarik buku dari genggaman Emil yang kemudian spontan mengeluh protes. “Jadi adik itu tidak seburuk yang kau kira.”

Mungkin, Emil hanya perlu berpikir lebih terbuka. Lalu kembali bertanya pelan-pelan kepada Tino— satu-satunya harapan di antara kakak-kakaknya yang barangkali mampu membuka mulut untuk bercerita. Hari menjelang sore; perpustakaan hendak tutup dan Emil berpikir apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan setelah ini untuk mengindari rumahnya— sampai ketika Lukas tiba-tiba datang menjemput dan menyeret-nyeretnya paksa untuk pulang.


End file.
